Mr. Tenagain Lost His Teddy Bear (Thevideotour1's version)
Mr. Tenagain Lost His Teddy Bear '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on May 27, 1994. Plot When Mr. Tenagain lost his teddy bear, Barney and his friends must help him find it by going on a bear hunt. '''Educational Theme: '''Helping / 'Bear Hunt / Different Kinds of Bears '''The Footage Segment: '''Different Types of Bears Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Writz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Mr. Bear (Voice: / Body: ) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Me and My Teddy # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Chinese) # Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? # A-Hunting We Will Go! # The Bear Hunt # What Will We See at the Zoo? # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # The Bear Hunt (Reprise #1) # Here in the Forest # The Other Day I Met a Bear # The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) # # # # # # # # # #Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Chinese) #I Love You Trivia * The version of "Me and My Teddy" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from “My Favorite Things” and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet" (Pitch +1). * Dominic wears the same shirt, the same pants and the same shoes from "Café BJ". * Heather wears a white t-shirt, a red pleated knee-length jumper, white knee socks, black Mary Janes and long wavy hair. * Kathy wears the same sweater, the same pants and the same hairstyle from "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". * After the song, "Me and My Teddy", Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball. * When Barney comes to life, during a game of "Hide and Seek", * Production for this video took place in March 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Heather, Dominic and Kathy are sitting on the school stairs, holding their teddy bears) * Heather: Boy, isn't a great day playing with our teddy bears? * Dominic: Yes, Heather. We ''love our teddy bears. * Kathy: Yes, and we like to hug them and play with them, because they are so soft. * Dominic: Correct. * Heather: Kathy, Dominic, where's Michael? * Kathy: He's at the field, playing soccer. He'll be here soon. * Dominic: Kathy, I have an idea. How about you sing a song about your teddy bear, while waiting for Michael to get here. * Kathy: Okay. * (The song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 2: * (after the song, "Me and My Teddy", Michael enters with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi, everybody! * Heather, Dominic and Kathy: Hi, Michael! * Michael: * * * * * * * * * * * *